Anywhere
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: -Cualquier lugar es mi hogar, mientras estés a mi lado... • Precuela de "Listen to the Rain" C/R


_**Anywhere**_

* * *

_Namegata Fumei (Missing) – Chrno Crusade Soundtrack_

* * *

_**Prólogo: **__Missing _

_._

Finalmente… todo acabó.

Solo quedan cenizas esparcidas en el suelo. La única prueba de la existencia de quien durante cuatro largos años volvió sus existencias un infierno, que destruyó sus vidas. Ahora ha dejado de existir.

_Aion está muerto_

Deberían sentir alegría, deberían poder saborear finalmente el dulce sabor de la victoria, esa que acabaría con todas sus tristezas. Pero no es así.

Porque alguien o algo que va más allá de su comprensión ha querido que esa victoria sea amarga, sin importar el alto precio que han tenido que pagar. Y ellos lo han aceptado, porque gracias a ello todos por fin estarán a salvo.

Están heridos, más sin embargo las heridas en el alma son más difíciles de cerrar… y estas desafortunadamente no podrán hacerlo.

Y es precisamente por esas heridas perpetuamente abiertas que ella ha decidido partir, muy lejos de ahí. Porque sabe que es lo correcto, porque no dejará que todos los que ama la vean desangrándose hasta que no quede nada de ella.

El demonio, con pesados pasos, camina hacia ella. No ha dado ni tres pasos, cuando ella se encuentra dando media vuelta para alejarse de él.

Tiene que alejarse de ahí. Inmediatamente.

"_-Cuando llegue la hora de partir… me gustaría que fuese en un lugar lejano, pacifico…"_

"_-Rosette- su tierna voz infantil se empaña con un matiz de tristeza y negación- Sabes que no me gusta que hables así… tu no morirás- una sonrisa esperanzadora se extiende sobre sus labios, animando a la pequeña- Además, mientras estemos juntos, podremos superar cualquier cosa. Te lo juro. Jamás me separaré de ti…" _

No, no puede orillarlo a eso. No puede obligarlo a ir con ella porque sería demasiado egoísta. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ella no lo merece.

La piel de ambos, fría como el hielo, hace contacto cuando él la detiene tomándola del brazo y dándole la vuelta suavemente para quedar frente a frente.

-Sea aquí o en el fin del mundo, ten por seguro que te seguiré sin importar que…- sus ojos dorados se clavan fijamente en los de ella. Su voz suave y profunda la reprende como quien reprende a una pequeña niña- Porque mientras estemos juntos, podremos superar cualquier cosa.

Al escuchar esas palabras, ella se sorprende, y es como si la realidad la golpeara con un gran mazo. Si, efectivamente es una egoísta… pero por querer apartarse de él. Ellos no pueden separarse, porque son una sola persona, son un todo. Así fue, es y será hasta que sus corazones dejen de latir. El hecho de haber pensado siquiera en eso resulta abominable e imposible. Quisiera darse una paliza ella misma por haberlo hecho.

Mirándolo tristemente, se abraza a su torso fuertemente, mientras reprende su estupidez mentalmente y escucha el rítmico palpitar de su corazón apoyando suavemente su cabeza en su pecho; él la abraza como quien abraza a la persona amada que estuvo lejos por mucho tiempo, porque realmente lo estuvo.

Se separan después de algunos minutos, mirándose una última vez a los ojos, a lo que ella simplemente asiente. Saben lo que tienen que hacer.

El momento ha llegado, mientras emprenden vuelo.

"_Jamás me separaré de ti…"_

* * *

Bien, después de prometer y prometer como lunática continuar mi one shot **_"Escucha a la lluvia" Aquí está la continuación, más bien una pre cuela_. **Creo que sin contar el prólogo, serán a lo mucho tres capítulos o algo así. No sé cuándo voy a subir el siguiente, porque tengo que prepararme para el examen de la universidad y francamente no quiero estresarme; de hecho, no tenía por qué haberme puesto a escribir esto en estos momentos pero aquí esta. Creo que el saberlo publicado me dará ánimos de continuarlo en un futuro y no dejarlo incompleto… tal vez antes del tan asqueroso examen suba el primer capítulo o algo –algo así como mes y medio- ;).

_Con respecto al fic…es una pre cuela_. La verdad no termina de convencerme- que novedad u.u…xD- pero creo que esta pasable, ya que es el pró situa en el episodio 23, mas precisamente en la escena final del capitulo, que dicho sea de paso, lleva el nombre de la cancion que se escucha precisamente en los ultimos minutos del anime, solo que es el nombre que le pusieron en ingles. Una de mis favoritas de toda la serie. Y de una vez les digo aunque era sorpresa: habrá otro one shot referente a este fic llamado Together Again… solo diré que será 100% drama…ya verán a su debido tiempo.

Por cierto, los invito pasarse por mi fic llamado "Gone", de Chrno Crusade… una idea loca pero creíble a mi parecer –ya verán si lo leen-, del anime… realmente no quiero dar spoilers, así que es todo lo que diré. Solo por si gustan leerlo

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero leerlos pronto n.n

Muchos saludos

_**Atte. Corazón De Piedra Verde**_


End file.
